Queen Bavmorda
Queen Bavmorda is the primary antagonist of the 1988 fantasy film, Willow. She is a major player in the live-action universe of the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vs Morgana le Fay Bavmorda hopes to increase her power in the war by using the infamous "rising" spell, used to summon an army of the undead. Morgana le Fay interrupts the spell, using her magic to knock Bavmorda down. As it turns out, Morgana wants the control over the undead for herself. Bavmorda, however, is not one to go down without a fight. She first separates Morgana's soul from her body, making her much weaker. Though Morgana fires several spells at Bavmorda in quick succession, the Queen endures the punishment. Bavmorda seals Morgana's fate by summoning a lightning storm and throwing a fireball at the sorceress. Morgana screams in agony as she dies. A Powerful Arbitrator Bavmorda proves an effective alliance ruler, as well. She sends the wicked Count Ruegen to seize the land of Wonderland for her empire, though Ruegen loses his life to Stayne, the Knave of Hearts. The Child Yet Bavmorda's rule faces a true threat when Jareth arrives. Yet Jareth is not the threat; the Goblin King merely reveals a child has arrived who will destroy Bavmorda permanently. Bavmorda goes on her guard, preparing a ritual which will destroy the child in question. She sends her greatest warrior, General Kael, to find the child, growing even more incensed when he fails to find him. Frightened by the prospect of losing her life, Bavmorda allies herself with the powerful Evil Genius. Yet Kael returns with a new ally, Xayide; she brings the head of Princess Mombi. Mombi reveals that the prophecy child, Kal, is working with Maxim Horvath, Morgana's greatest pupil. Delighted, Bavmorda readies herself for the ritual. Her joy increases all the more when the Sheriff of Nottingham pledges his allegiance to her. Defeat Enlightened with her new knowledge, Bavmorda prepares for the ritual, Evil Genius looking on all the while. Yet Horvath's forces attack her fortress, overwhelming her defenses. Bavmorda strikes down many of the soldiers, but the numbers are not on her side. As Xayide, Jareth, the Sheriff, and even Evil Genius fall before the attack, one by one, Bavmorda finds herself at a loss. Horvath and Kal storm her chamber, determined to kill her. But Bavmorda does not go down without a fight. She knocks Horvath away, resolved to kill Kal before he can destroy her. Bavmorda thinks she can defeat a mere child, but Kal's magic tendrils soon prove otherwise. In her haste, Bavmorda accidentally casts the banishing spell too early; the result sends both Bavmorda and Kal into a realm beyond life and death... Non Disney Villains Tournament Brief Loyalties Bavmorda allies herself both with the Wicked Witch of the West and Profion in hopes of taking over the world, as the One Ring has disappeared. Her loyalties are quick to turn when she recognizes Durza and Prince Nuada as more powerful partners. The Wicked Witch of the West discovers this and faces Queen Bavmorda down; at Durza's suggestion, Bavmorda prepares for battle. The Wicked Witch strikes first, pummeling Queen Bavmorda with dark magic. Bavmorda survives, launching a fireball of her own at the Wicked Witch. The Wicked Witch survives and tosses Bavmorda around the room with her magic. Desperate, Bavmorda casts one final hex, teleporting her foe to the animated dimension. , from the live-action film Snow White and the Huntsman.]] Young AgainCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:The Evil Genius' AllianceCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Bavmorda Alliance Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Saruman Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Wicked Witch of The West Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Vs Wicked Witch of the WestCategory:Sorceress Queen Bavmorda happens upon Captain Hook; noticing the rapid changes in the world's geopolitical climate, she changes ages with the pirate, gaining a younger body in the process. In exchange, she offers the pirate a seat on her council. The rejuvenated Bavmorda soon joins forces with Queen Morgana Pendragon, the two watching Prince Nuada finish off Gregor Clegane in a gladitorial arena. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Morgana's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen Bavmorda's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Durza's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Saruman's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Vs Morgana le Fay